New Moon rewritten
by Little Tranquility
Summary: After Edward left Bella he changed. EVERYTHING. Now in frustration he is tracking Bella. Bella, while still human, is just as cunning as he is. Watch as the play a Love/Horror game
1. Chapter 1

"Somebody help!" I screamed pushing the help button over and over again. Back-up should be coming, where was everybody? I raced out into the hallway and got all the equipment I needed. This little girl was going to survive; she was going to live her life. I started giving her mouth to mouth and pumping her heart, willing it to work. Her eyes were dim, grey, and just hollow and void of all emotion. I was a nurse. I wasn't meant to do this. "HELP." I screamed once more before taking out the shocker things and hooking them up. I quickly rubbed them together then put them on her chest, sending bursts of electricity through her. "What's going on?" I heard someone yell from behind me. "HELP." I shrieked again. The doctor raced forward and took over, pumping her heart faster than I had been. "What happened?" another doctor asked urgently. "I came in to check on her and she wasn't breathing. Where were all the doctors? I called for help!" I demanded. He looked flustered. "We were having a meeting." He stated. "All of you?" I asked, furious. Because of a meeting this girl's life could be lost, her happy smiling face, cold and dead. Enraged, I marched out of her room screaming at any doctor that crossed my path. "Bella!" I heard some call. "What?"

Looking up, I saw pale skin, far paler than my own, golden eyes, and blonde hair. "Carlisle?" I choked out. "Listen Bella, I don't have much time to talk to you but I think it's best for you to get out of town. Leave for a few days then come back." His eyes pleaded with me. Why was he asking me to do this? I shouldn't have to move because I caught a glimpse of him. I was here first, maybe but in my mind I was, and there wasn't any way that they could just barge back in and move me out. "Dr. Cullen," I seethed, "do you realize that there is a 13 year old girl right in that room dying? If you are indeed as good a doctor as you used to be you should be in that room, trying to revive her!" I shrieked. "They already did, she will be fine. Please listen, it's about Edward! He isn't the same person as he was before. After he left he changed his diet back to human blood and became a tracker-"Just then he cut himself off and walked briskly away, his body stiff and poised. I still wasn't over my shock of seeing him. It was sweet relief that filled my body when I realized they hadn't been a dream. The fear drove itself through my heart when my brain registered his last sentence. Edward, a tracker? No. Not the sweet, determined, and loving Edward I knew. But I knew that Carlisle would never lie, would he? He was the most trustworthy besides Edward himself. I walked until I came to the bathroom, my mind working overtime to try and figure things out. A few hours later, after intense thinking and serious pondering, I finally figured it out. It was a hallucination. Had I not had them before? Yes, I had, but never had they been so precise. And most my hallucinations were about Edward not Carlisle. I got into my car, but driving home I got tingles up my spine. I fumbled with the heat and wrapped one arm around myself, trying to rub some friction into my other arm. It was a funny feeling, almost like someone was breathing down my neck. My head shot up as I looked in the mirror. Ruby eyes met mine, just before they vanished. Screaming, I hit the gas, cursing myself for believing I could have a normal life. I was a magnet that attracted all danger within a ten mile radius, remember? I pulled up to my apartment and braced myself for something hard, or cold. Nothing. Nada. Zip. I cautiously took one step forward, then another, until I stumbled through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

What my eyes met was shocking. My apartment, where I had lived since he left, was empty. It was as if no one had lived here. A clean slate.

_A clean break._ His words echoed in my head. Tears filled my eyes as I ran right back out to my truck. The roar was now too loud, as I wanted my exit to be as quiet as possible, but I wasn't exactly known for my stealth. I watched the road very carefully, my senses heightened by adrenaline. If Edward wasn't good anymore, if he was like James now, then the game was most likely starting for him. He didn't know that he'd played with me for years. Anger bubbled inside me and my foot put a little bit more pressure on the pedal.

I drove for hours, not sure where to go, when to stop. I eventually needed gas and there were some things that were inevitable. Like hunger. My stomach rumbled louder as I pulled up to the gas station but I walked slowly. While I was inside, I was looking around for bronze hair. He haunted me, terrified me, and… thrilled me. I still had yet to see his face.

Pumping my gas, I noticed a silver Volvo pull into the spot next to my car. The parking was perfect. My face paled, and I dropped the pump and got into my car, as quickly as possible. I stayed long enough to see his face. It took my breathe away and I almost got back out of my truck. It was the exact same yet different in so many ways. His eyes were red, scarlett. His smile was more of a smirk, a sarcastic smirk.

Those two things were very small, yet very big. My mouth opened and a gasp flew out as I peeled out of the parking lot. I saw him laughing in my rear view mirror. There was no way to escape a vampire, which I had learned before. His super senses gave him an unfair advantage. He could read minds, also. He was unstoppable. The only thing I ever knew to faze him was my blood, and I was reluctant to use that.

Two hours later, I was still seeing flashes of silver in my mirror. I knew he was following me so I pulled over, on the side of a very busy highway, and waited. It wasn't long after that his car parked behind mine. I knew I was being stupid but I couldn't help the smile the formed on my face, as I stepped out of my car and walked towards his. I could see him watching me, an odd look in his eyes. I motioned for him to roll down his window and he obeyed.

"Can you tell me where my stuff is?" I shrieked in the window. He flinched, not expecting my loud voice.

"Yes, but I don't want to." He said. I stood there like an idiot. I had forgotten what his voice sounded like. Velvetly smooth, yet dangerously rough. Somehow I wasn't surprised that his voice had gotten rougher. That's karma for you.

"All right. Why did you take it?" I demanded. "What happened to never seeing you again, or how you asked me to be safe. Its not exactly safe when your being stalked by a vampire."

"Who said I was stalking you?" he asked nonchalantly, but something flashed in his eyes. He didn't know that Carlisle had told me. I smiled at him innocently. "No one important."

He scowled and his car jerked forward almost running over my foot. The old Edward would have asked if I was alright, but this one just smirked. I hated that smirk that cursed his face. It was horribly ugly.

"When your ready to tell me, Ill be around." He said. "Just leave your window open."

With that he was gone, leaving me to stare out after his Volvo, racing through the other cars. He always got the last word in, I thought gritting my teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the amazing comments! If you are ever in need of a laugh check out **_**Twilight Parody**_** or **_**New moon Parody**_**. I also recommend to my fans: **_**Just One of the guys.**_** It's an amazing story but I can't remember who wrote it. So enjoy this chapter! I hope you like it!**

After staring at the road like an idiot for at least five minutes, I drove on. This was my first conversation with Edward since he left and there were a lot of differences. I felt like crying.

My truck roared and it was beginning to hurt my ears. It shook a little but I foolishly ignored it and kept going, praying it didn't mean what I thought it meant. But alas, my truck sputtered to a stop and didn't even give me enough time to pull over on the road. So I ended up walking down the highway like a hobo and thinking about my situation.

It only took a few minutes before I started sweating even though there was a pleasant breeze blowing by. I remembered how cold Edward's skin felt and yearned to touch it again. I felt homesickness for the old Edward and tears poured down my face. Soon I was sobbing so hard that I had to stop walking, if only for a moment. My hair brushed against my cheeks in tangled threads. No wonder Edward left. I'm disgusting. I ran my hands through my hair in a hopeless effort of getting it untangled but I was in need of a brush, badly. Sighing, I stood up, prepared to walk miles until I could walk no more. I didn't have a plan. _Just keep going_, I thought.

A few miles later, I noticed a yellow Porsche following me. And you wouldn't believe who was at the wheel. Alice Cullen.

"Alice!" I screamed, waving my arms. She looked grim as the passenger door swung open.

"I've missed you so much! How could you leave without saying goodbye! I was heartbroken! "

She looked up at me with big, golden eyes. "I'm sorry." She said, and she meant it. "I forgive you, Alice but could you do me a huge favor and drive me back to Forks. I forgot all about my job when I found my apartment." I said, sure she would know what I was talking about.

She just looked at me confused. "What happened to your apartment?"

"Didn't you see him take all my stuff?"

"Who?"

"Edward took all of my stuff out of my apartment and is stalking me. Carlisle ran into me at the hospital and told me he became a tracker after he left."

"I never saw any of that!" she said panicked. "He must be doing that on purpose."

"Alice, please don't leave me!" I begged.

"I'm sorry." She said again. I looked at her confused as she leaned towards me and soon her breathe was on my neck. I felt her teeth sink into my skin like a knife in butter and felt the fire spread a little. "No!" I screamed, clawing at my neck. "I don't want this..." I gargled before everything became blurry, then black. The last thing I heard was "I'm sorry."


End file.
